The prior art sofa pillow driving device is pushed by a driving device indirectly when being pushed away, and is folded by a spring when being retracted, such a structure design may result in that the two sides of the headrest are not uniformly stressed, and the distance between the two sides when the headrest is opened varies obviously, the headrest is difficult to fully fit when being retracted by a spring, and more particularly, retracting the headrest back by a spring may result in that retracting on the left side and retracting on the right side are asynchronous when the sofa has a large width.